


"Just sit down and let me take care of you.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Sho is having a rugby match with his juniors and a special person is watching.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	"Just sit down and let me take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you'll have a wonderful day ^^  
> Today, I was inspired by Sho's Aniki kai (the 'club' the juniors who admire him established). Hope you enjoy!

Stopping to regain his breath, Sakurai had to admit the ugly truth. Despite his still passionate spirit, his body was not the same one he had when he was a teenager, and even just a rugby match with his juniors was enough to end him.

When he had accepted to play with them, he didn’t think that he would fall this behind compared to them. As their admired senior, though, he had to look as if nothing was wrong. As if he could go on all day when the only thing he wanted to do was to lie down on the field.

To make matters worse, the game between him and his juniors wasn’t without spectators. Some of his friends were attending too, sitting on the benches outside the field. And that day, even his boyfriend decided to come along.

Having to show Aiba his probably lamest side wasn’t something he had ever planned. They had been going out only for about half a year, and they were still in that ‘perfect’ bubble, always looking at each other with heart eyes.

“Sho!” 

At that shout, Sakurai came back from his thoughts and saw how his teammate was throwing at him the ball. He grabbed it and started to run toward their opponent’s side. However, he was tackled and he fell down. At that moment, the referee, who was also one of the members of the so-called _Aniki kai_ , blew the whistle signaling the end of the game.

“We won!” his opponents exclaimed.

“Sho, here,” his teammate, Kikuchi, said offering him a hand, “I’m sorry.”

“We did our best. Next time, we’ll win,” he assured him.

He grasped his hand and slowly stood up. However, he felt a burning sensation in his knee, and looking down, he realized to have some bruises on it, probably due to the previous fall.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” he replied, faking to be fine and starting to walk towards his belongings.

There, Aiba was waiting for him with a worried face. He smiled as he sat down next to him, picking up his water and drinking it. His boyfriend stared down at his knee, taking a close look at his bruises.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” he affirmed.

“Don’t lie,” he retorted, before adding, “Where’s the first aid kit?”

“Seriously, I’m alright,” Sho said, trying to stop him.

Masaki escaped his hands and proceeded on taking the first aid kit. He stood up, but his boyfriend pulled him back.

"Just sit down and let me take care of you,” the man grumbled before beginning to treat his bruises.

Sho hissed as the medication hit his knee. He tried to distract himself from the pain and looked around: some juniors were resting on the other benches, some were talking between each other. He smiled, loving to see how his juniors were having fun, and then his gaze moved until it met the person in front of him.

Aiba Masaki was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life, but he wasn’t just that. He was funny, kind, brilliant. He had all the good traits someone could have; sure, he had some flaws as well, but who didn’t?

It had been just six months, and they still haven’t talked about deeper feelings, but Sho was already sure to love this man. He fell hard for Aiba, and actually, he was still falling.

His boyfriend probably had felt his intense stare, since he raised his head and looked at him, chuckling, “If you look at me that way then people will know.”

“What?”

“That you and I are a thing.”

Sakurai smiled and bit his lip, “They already know.”

Aiba stared at him in disbelief. Sho had been very reluctant on introducing Masaki as his boyfriend, and the other one had accepted his wish to keep it a secret for the moment. The truth was that he wanted this relationship to work more than ever so before letting everyone know that they were dating, he wanted to make sure himself that they were going to last.

“When did you tell them?” Aiba asked, still surprised.

“Before the match. I told them that a very special person was going to attend. And when they asked who it was, I said your name. They understood immediately.”

Aiba’s face finally wore a smile, as he reached out for his hand and squeezed it. Sakurai looked down at their intertwined hands and then turned toward his juniors, who faked to be focusing on something else, as if they hadn’t been staring at them grinning happily.

“So, I can switch to boyfriend mode now?”

As soon as Sho nodded, Aiba leaned in to leave a kiss on his lips. He blushed at once, not expecting such a sudden public display of affection. But then again, Masaki loved that kind of thing, so he should have foreseen that.

“You were amazing out there.”

“Now, ‘ _Don’t lie_ ’ it’s my line.”

Aiba laughed, “How about I’ll give you a consolation prize later?”

“I’ll accept that very gladly.”

The couple smirked at each other, before realizing to still be in public, and so composing themselves. As Sho could now stare lovingly at his boyfriend without attracting suspicious looks from his friends, Masaki kept on treating his wound gently, looking back at him from time to time, smiling like the happiest person in the world.


End file.
